Sick
by snapesapothecary
Summary: You've caught a cold, so your favorite Potions Master is looking after you for the weekend. Fluff.


**Author's Note** : You know damn right that Severus would look after you properly if you ever got sick. He'd have all that you needed taken care of and then some. Also...I _really_ don't know how this ended up being six pages long, I was only intending this to be a quick two pages...Oh well, enjoy the fluff!

* * *

Severus stormed in, his black robes billowing behind him. "I didn't see you all week," he said with an edge in his voice.

You scowled at his sudden and rather loud entry, but didn't move from your bed.

He thrusted the curtains apart, letting in sunlight so he could see you. Severus turned around on his heel, "And this," he gestured his hands to your huddled mass which was twisted in blankets, "is how you greet me? Sick. And nearly looking like _death_." He crossed his arms and stepped closer to the side of your bed. Severus wearily eyed the pile of used tissues and lozenge wrappers on your night stand.

You peeked from beneath the blankets and squinted your eyes at Severus. You could barely make out his face since his tall frame was backlit from the harsh sunlight. "If you must let in some light," you groaned slowly, "Could you please close the curtains? And instead, light the fire?" Your throat felt dry and weak from your cold.

Severus's dark eyes softened just a fraction, he noticed you struggled just to speak. He pulled out his wand, drew the curtains shut and casted a charm on the fireplace. Severus dragged your desk chair next to the bed and sat down. He hunched over to look at you closer, "Why...why did you not come see me sooner?" he asked quietly. "You could have told me you were starting to feel under the weather. And I...I could have brewed something to help you with your cold." From how he spoke in such a low tone, you could tell Severus was hurt.

"I–I'm sorry," you coughed.

Severus frowned slightly, "Well, your apology means nothing now." He put the back of his hand against your forehead, his hand felt cool. "But, you can show your sympathy by getting better." Severus pulled back his hand and hummed.

"Okay," you whispered hoarsely.

He furrowed his brow, his brain was busy processing a remedy to your illness. "Right. I heard from Minerva that you asked her to substitute for today's evening class?"

You nodded in affirmation.

"Well since Minerva's helping out...I'll volunteer to take care of your marking for over the weekend."

"What?" you asked, thinking you misheard him. "Severus, that's okay. I can still grade–"

Severus put his hand up to stop you. " _I_ will grade your assignments. And _you_ will get rest."

"Severus, really–"

He interrupted you again, "Rest will be the only thing you'll be doing this weekend." He shot you a stern look.

Just by reading his face you could tell he wasn't going to budge on the matter. You sighed and then nodded lazily, too tired to argue with him.

"I'll see that you abide by this promise myself."

You looked at him confused. "And _how_ will you do that? Are you going to watch me twenty-four seven?" you rolled your eyes.

Severus didn't answer you, he just stared.

You tilted your head and looked at him skeptically.

He mimicked your action, then smirked.

"You...you would..." you slowly sat up in bed. "You _want_ to do that?" you asked, making sure you weren't imagining things.

Severus had never stayed the night, let alone stayed in your personal quarters for other than a couple hours. The two of you only graded assignments together or read during quiet afternoons in your chambers. You didn't want to push the boundaries with Severus too soon, since your relationship with him was still new. Officially, you and Severus had been exclusive for only a month. Now here he was, volunteering to be in the same room with you, for at least two days. You didn't know if you should be happy...or scared. Thoughts of you and him lying in bed quickly flashed through your mind.

Severus saw you processing his news quite seriously. "It's not like we'll be sharing a bed. I'll take the couch you have right there," he tilted his head towards the corner of your room. "And _you_ will rest in your bed."

You blinked, your mind abruptly paused your daydreams.

His lips curled into a wide smirk, "Try not to look too disappointed. I'm not trying to catch what you've got, remember?"

You scowled at his teasing. "Hey! My mind wasn't in the gutter!"

Severus let out a low chuckle and stood up. "I'll need to fetch a few of my things. But I'll be back later to settle in, once I've finished my last class. When I return I'll also get started on brewing a fresh potion for you too."

– – – – –

Later that evening, Severus returned to your dark and quiet quarters. Only this time, he silently slipped in. He unpacked his belongings, and then immediately started the prep work for your potion. When he set the cauldron to simmer over the fire, Severus finally settled down at your desk. He began reading the pile of student essays he collected from Minerva.

Not even a minute into grading, did Severus dramatically stop working. He leaned back in his chair,swinging his arm around it, so he could better examine you. Severus gave you a look. "You assigned your students, and I quote," he brought a scroll up to his nose to read, then cleared his throat. "'If you could be a ghost, what kind of ghost would you be and why?'" Severus glanced over the parchment at you, "as an _essay_ prompt?"

You sat up and smiled sheepishly. "I thought I'd have a bit of fun...you know? And give my students a break. I _am_ the ghoul studies professor after all," you shrugged, not knowing how else to explain yourself.

Severus looked at you like hewas seriously reevaluating what he signed up for."Well," he sighed and slowly turned back around, "this will make for an interesting evening of reading...That's for sure."

You giggled, "Should I have you read them out loud to me?"

"Ugh. And subject you to this utter nonsense?" he droned, "I'm not _that_ heartless." His lips formed a small smile.

"Severus, you don't mindworking in this low lighting?" Your room was pretty dark, the only light came from your fireplace and a few candles by your desk.

He quirked an eyebrow and smirked, "You seem to forget that I work in the dungeons."

"Oh...right." You yawned and laid back down, feeling tired all of a sudden. You quickly feel asleep to the sound of Severus's quill scratching away as he worked.

– – – – –

Severus gently shook you awake.

You opened your eyes and sat up.

"Here," he handed you a glass vial. It was a silvery colored potion. "Drink this."

You uncorked the vial and swallowed the potion. You scrunched up your nose, it tasted bitter.

Predicting your distaste, Severusimmediately handed you a glass of cold water to get rid of the aftertaste.

"Thank you," you handed back the empty vial.

He nodded, slipping it back into his robe. "It's going to help bring down your temperature and unclog your sinuses. Plus, it's also laced with a sedative to help you sleep." Severus pointed to your side table, there was a tray of stew and bread. "I had the elves bring you up dinner."

You ate in comfortable silence. Severus kept working at your desk, multitasking between eating and grading. He said he only had a few more "dreadful essays" to finish before he would turn in for the evening. When you were done eating you glanced at your clock, it was nine o' clock. You shuffled into the bathroom to wash your face, brush your teeth, and change into a new set of pajamas.

When you laid back down in bed, you saw Severus was still hunched over reading. You coughed, which jolted him out of his concentration.

Severus got up and brushed his hand against your forehead. "I think you've cooled down a bit," he brushed a stray strand of hair behind your ear.

The small gesture made you blush. "Severus?"

He quirked an eyebrow, giving you the go ahead to continue.

"If you don't mind me saying..." You closed your eyes, suddenly feeling the sedative working faster than you anticipated. "You're good at this...this...looking after me...it's like you've done this many times before," you mumbled.

Severus didn't say anything for a long time, he just watched you breath steadily. But just before you knocked out completely, you heard him whisper, "I have, many times. I was the only one to look after my mother..."

– – – – –

When you woke up Saturday morning, you turned over to see Severus leisurely reading a book on the couch. His legs were crossed at the ankles, and his back propped by a pillow. His perceptive ears picked up on you rustling between the sheets.

He snapped his book shut, and turned to look at you.

You sat up, "I think I'm going to take a bath. I feel all gross and sweaty."

"Don't get up just yet," Severus shot up from the couch. "Let me get that started for you," he quickly disappeared into the attached bathroom.

You sighed. Severus was killing you with kindness. You couldn't recall anyone who was this attentive to your needs when you were sick.

After a warm relaxing bath, which Severus went ahead and infused with tea tree oil, you returned to your bedroom. However, you noticed your bed looked a little different. "Are these new sheets?" you asked Severus.

"Yes. I had them changed while you were bathing," he said, not looking up from his new potions encyclopedia.

It wasn't a detail you thought was necessary, but his thoughtfulness made you smile anyway. You pulled out a comfy sweater from your closet, and then sat down next to Severus. He made to move his feet to floor, but you stopped him, pulling his legs so that they rested over your lap. You then noticed a tea tray on the coffee table, and turned to Severus with a questioning look.

"I've had an elf from the kitchens brew us some tea," he poured and handed you a cup. He paused halfway before you could grab it, "Would you like some honey?"

"Umm. Yes, that sounds good."

Severus stirred in two spoonfuls of honey, then handed it back to you.

You took a sip, the hot tea felt very soothing.

Severus took a sip from his, "This tea is actually something I've been working on perfecting with Pomona. I'm not one hundred percent happy with it, but it's still quite effective."

You looked at him surprised, almost spitting out your tea.

"Pomona grows the plants needed for the tea in the greenhouse, while I dry and measure the ingredients for the blend. We're working on three specific tea blends. One that helps with sleep, another for anxiety, and one to enhance the immune system. This blend," he lifted up his cup, "obviously is for strengthening your immune system." Severus took another drink.

"I'm impressed. Just when I think I know all there is to know about you...I keep learning more," you winked at him.

Severus rolled his eyes, he still wasn't used to your flattery.

After your tea break and a bit more small talk, Severus shooed you back to bed. He scolded you for pouting, saying when he promised you would get rest, and that he meant it. You sighed, and turned in for an early afternoon nap.

– – – – –

You woke up to Severus gently nudging your shoulder. "Mmm? What time is it?" you mumbled.

"It's almost past two. I want you to eat some food. I didn't think it wise for you to sleep all through lunch." He pointed to the tray of food at your bedside table.

Your stomach rumbled as if on cue. "I guess I really could go for some food," you pulled the tray onto your lap, it was a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup. You blew on a spoonful before eating.

"I know you mentioned that one time in the Great Hall that chicken noodle soup was your favorite...So, I hope that was alright?"

You smiled, you were melting on the inside that Severus remembered such a small detail. "It _is_ my favorite, so it's more than alright."

He nodded, his face immediately relaxed.

The rest of the afternoon passed by pretty quickly with you reading in bed and Severus grading his class assignments. You fell asleep when you no longer could keep your eyes open.

– – – – –

Later that evening, Severus walked through the door, "I've done some digging through my stores, and..." he twirled a small silver container in his right hand."I've finally found it. This salve is going to help you breath better. Would you like me to–" Severus stopped talking abruptly. His face went hard.

You noticed Severus clam up. He usually did this whenhe was reconsidering saying something he thought embarrassing. It took a few seconds, but your brain clicked with what question he was trying to ask you. You put on your best smile, "Can you rub it on me?" Then you batted your eyelashes sweetly, " _Please_?"

"Of course," Severus whispered hoarsely. His fingers slowly pulled down the neck of your top, and then delicately massaged the salve ontoyour upper chest.

You closed your eyes and tried to relax. However, you were finding that to be difficult. Your heart was beating way too fast, and you knew for a fact that Severus could feel it. But it was something you couldn't help because whenever Severus put his hands on you, you always ached for more.

And as soon as he started, he seemed to have finished. Severus pulled back his hands and cleared his throat, "Ahem. Is there anything else you need?"

You turned on your side, snuggled into your pillow, and let out a deep sigh. You weren't ready for him to leave just yet. An idea popped into your head. You peeked at Severus from the corner of your eye,"Mmm...there is one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Can you run your fingers through my hair?"

Severus looked at you and swallowed nervously. He quickly composed himself as best he could, and then sat down behind you on the bed.

You closed your eyes and waited patiently.

Finally, Severus started to brush his long slender fingers through your hair. He watched your response tentatively, he wasn't too sure if you were enjoying it. But after a few minutes of you not saying anything in protest, Severus finally relaxed. He focused on your back, which he watched move up and down as you breathed steadily. He actually found the whole thing calming. You fell asleep rather quickly, and though Severus would never admit it to you later, he brushed your hair way past the point you fell asleep. He stayed with you until his hand went completely numb.

– – – – –

Sunday morning was uneventful, and when lunch time rolled around, Severus slipped out of the room to check on his students in their common room. When Severus returned, he came in carrying a large basket with a big red bow. "Well, it seems now the entire staff knows you're ill. Word got around quite quickly." He took a seat at the edge of the bed and sneered, "And yet, even though I've told everyone I have you taken care of, it hasn't stopped them from butting in." Severus plopped the gift basket on top of your lap.

Your eyes went wide, it was heavy.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, and shook his head. "Honestly, you'd think they thought you were lying on your death bed..."

You smirked at his snarky attitude. You didn't know which made you happier, the fact that the rest of staff was concerned for you, or that Severus wanted to be the only one to make you feel better. While Severus continued to mutter under his breath you emptied the basket's contents. In it you found: a tin container of chocolate chip oatmeal cookies from Minerva, a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from Albus, a small bouquet of calla lilies from Pomona, and lastly, a book from Filius titled, _Ghost Legends from Around the World_.

After you both ate a late lunch, Severus asked the kitchens to send up another tray of his special tea. With nothing else to do, you watched Severus drink his tea while he marked his third year's essays on properties of monkshood.

After a half hour into grading, Severus paused and frowned slightly. He knew you were watching him, and he had noticed you were increasingly growing antsy. He set down his quill and turned to you, "If I read to you, will that get you to stop fidgeting?"

You pouted at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Never mind–"

"Yes!" you shouted before he could change his mind.

Severus smirked. He sat on the bed, pulled out the book that Filius sent you from the basket, and began to read.

– – – – –

Later that evening, before he permanently left your quarters, Severus checked in on you one final time. "How are you feeling?"

"Umm, I should be good enough to return to my classes tomorrow. I'd say that I feel 90% better," you looked at him, "thanks to you."

"Don't thank me just yet..." He leaned in closer and whispered, "I know how I can get you the extra 10% better." Before you could ask how, he gently kissed your forehead.

You blinked, surprised.

As fast as lightning, Severus spun around on his heel, hiding his blushing face, and said a final good night.

That night was the best sleep you got in ages.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I found a cute headcanon about Severus working with Pomona to create special tea blends from mysnarkyslytherinsecret's tumblr. I don't remember which exact post it was, but I thought it was super cute and I had to include it in this fluff piece. Also if you love Severus, then you NEED to check out her blog.


End file.
